


言情里的故事都是骗人的

by onod



Category: OBKK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 00:43:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11280201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onod/pseuds/onod
Summary: 啦啦啦，啦啦啦，我是卖报的小当家。





	言情里的故事都是骗人的

夜晚，木叶村的街道一派祥和。数家的灯火点亮，忍者们正急冲冲的赶回家，该上交钱的交钱，该看娃的看娃。街道里几家店铺里客人稀稀拉拉的，店主倒也不着急，反倒端出茶水与别人聊着天：什么初代的情史哟，什么日向家的漂亮妹子哟，还偷偷谈着六代目偷的男人。  
什么初代爱宇智波斑，什么日向的漂亮妹子我倒不清楚，而这六代目偷的男人——宇智波警务队的带土我倒清楚的很。他最近刚跑完一个任务，现下倒也不忙，就躺在卡卡西家的床上，翘着个二郎腿刷着手机，腿还时不时颠几下，活脱脱像个上青楼的大爷，就等着刚出浴的娇滴滴小美人投怀送抱。  
可这上忍宿舍里哪里有什么娇滴滴的小美人，只有正在沐浴的死鱼眼•一点都不可爱•不会投怀送抱的上忍卡卡西。  
浴室里淅淅沥沥的水声仍未断。带土等着有些心急了，腿一下一下的敲着床。明明之前说好了今天玩玩他之前斥巨资买下的后庭震动拉♂珠的，结果卡卡西洗了大半个小时，把他的性致都洗没了。刚刚还硬的像个刚出炉的烤香肠，现在已经疲软的像个蔫黄瓜了。  
闲着无事，带土开始兴意阑珊地翻着村里小姑娘们常看的言情小说。

高大的男子将女子逼至墙角，抓住她的下巴，在她耳边如恶魔般低语：“女人，你这是在点火吗？嗯？”面前的女子低着头，羞红了脸。 

带土猛地直起身子，“天啊，原来这才是调情的正确打开方式吗？怪不得卡卡西总笑我贤二，合着是我没学到点子上啊。”带土捶胸顿足，恨不得重过一次与卡卡西的恋爱。  
不过不要紧，做任何事都不要怕晚。只要学着去开个头，那后面自然就好办了。你看带土就是这样。小时候脑子不灵光，什么都不懂，宇智波斑带他到处看看，长长见识，什么东西都学一下，慢慢地自己就开始钻研了，现在倒被人称作天才了。可哪里有什么天才？不都是靠着过人的勤奋与钻研吗？  
现在带土倒是发挥自己的钻研精神，马上有模有样的模拟一遍过程。  
“当卡卡西从浴室出来时，他不要全裸，最好披着一条浴巾，就是要这种欲遮还掩的朦胧美；头发要半干，再会有几滴水顺着发丝留下，当然最好从那颗美人痣上流下，这样我就可以打着“痣上有东西”的旗号慢慢舔舐那颗美人痣；卡卡西的眼睛就会像只痒痒挠着舒服的小猫那样半眯着，嘴唇半开着，然后小心翼翼的跨在我的腹部，双手撑在我的胸上。这时候我就要挑挑眉，抓住他的下巴，轻笑道：‘男人，你这是在点火吗？’这时候卡卡西肯定会羞红脸，然后我们再一起用着我买的拉♂珠，干着不可描述的事。事后，卡卡西一定称赞我今晚的表现，并且索求更多。”  
带土畅游在幻想的世界里，沉浸在这美好的梦中，餍足的笑了。  
砰的一声，浴室的门打开了。  
带土伸长脖子望着，卡卡西只围了一条浴巾在腰上，眼角湿润，头发上未擦干的水顺着发丝流下来，流过那颗美人痣，流过平坦的胸腹，最后隐隐的没入了浴巾包裹着的下♂体。  
卡卡西迈步走来，一动那浴巾也就跟着晃动，仿佛随时都会掉下来一样。带土的眼珠子也就直勾勾的跟着卡卡西的浴巾晃动，好在春光乍泄时欣赏欣赏风景。  
卡卡西坐在床上，慢慢靠近带土，露出一个杀伤力十足的笑容，呢喃道：“带土……”  
带土挑着眉，压低嗓音，“男人，你这是在点火吗？”  
卡卡西楞了一下，余光无意中瞄到了床角的书，心中了然。随即抚上带土的胸膛，“那我就点火给你看看吧。”  
带土一阵狂喜，疲软的蔫黄瓜一下子挺立成高大的巴比伦塔，可面子上还得维持着一副邪魅狂狷的总裁模样，“嗯？”  
“火遁，豪火球之术！”  
好家伙，一团火直冲冲地喷射到带土的脸上，要不是靠着虚化，这脸只怕是又要添几道伤疤了。  
“带土，这种书还是少看吧。要知道啊，言情里的故事都是骗人的。”卡卡西顿了一下，随即笑道：“与其看这个，还不如看看我玩拉♂珠呢。你说是不是？”  
带土低着头，老脸羞得通红。  
fin.


End file.
